Warrior Cats - You Make The Story!
by PercyandJay
Summary: U choose chars and wut happens, rated whatever it is just in case... Yeah, and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, after seeing some of these online I decided to have one of my own! Basically, here you get to enter characters that I will put in the story... And whats more, the first ten people that enter? Five of them will be randomly chosen to be the main characters... OR at least, most important. AAANNNDDD! The first three people will get to decide WHAT HAPPENS IN THE STORY!**

 **SO basically if you hurry up and fill this form you can tell this story. If you DON'T hurry... No story-telling for you!**

 **Form:**

 **Name: (Silverfur)**

 **Clan(s): (Thunderclan)**

 **Eye color: (BLue)**

 **Fur: (SIlver, tabby)**

 **Main build: (Swift, Lean yet sturdy)**

 **Personality: (Loyal, very trustworthy, but likes to joke around)**

 **What should happen in this story: (Silverfur gains the ability to breath underwater when she discovers a strange rock sent from Starclan)**

 **(End of Form)**

 **The ideas for the story from people that are chosen will all be combined, btw. If ya got any questions, You know where to find me. ;)**


	2. Got the 10!

**Wow, this only took like, three days... ANYWAYYYYYYYY! I have the first ten commenters!**

 **Below is all of 'em...**

 **NightmareTheFoxWitch**  
Darkpaw/dream  
Thunderclan  
amber red eyes  
pure black pelt  
lean but muscular  
very mysterious always seems to be everywhere  
What should happen in story: there is a new darkness coming and starclan chose different cats to hold different powers darkpaw has infrared vision (idk wut this part means?)

 **Sageclaw**  
Name-Rowanfur  
Clan-SkyClan  
Eye-Pale green  
Fur-Reddish brown tabby with darker paws, underbelly, chest, & muzzle, medium fur length  
Main Build-Short legged, slighty chubby (Basically a munchkin cat mix, also can we decide gender? if so, she-cat.)  
Personality-Curious, cheerful, clumsy, friendly, skittish  
What should happen-Hmm, maybe if SkyClan returned to the lake/forest, possibly driving another clan out?

 **SleepyGhosty**  
Name: Quietstep  
Clan: Shadowclan  
Eye colour: dark blue  
Fur: silver tabby she-cat with black paws and tail tip.  
Main build: lithe, compact.  
Personality: quiet, timid, curious, strong-willed.  
What should happen in this story: to save the clans, cats must travel far away from the lake to find the key of peace. (I hope this is not to vague)

 **Eaglegaze** Name: Eagletalon  
Eyecolor: Blue  
Fur: Black with silver stripes  
Main build: Stury yet swift  
Personality: likes to fool around, but still trustworthy, loyal and protecting  
What should hapen in the story: eagletalon becomes mentor to an apprentice

 **MistyMoon And SilverWing**  
Name: Mapleleaf.  
Clan: Thunderclan.  
Eye color: Yellow.  
Fur: Redish orange tom.  
Main build: Light, swift.  
Personality: Friendly, loyal, prankster.  
What should happen in this story: I don't know, all the cats get drown in chocolate! Just kidding.

 **Guest** :

Name-Hazelberry  
Clan-RiverClan  
Eye Color-Amber  
Fur-Light calico  
Main build-Wiry, firm  
Personality-Punny, cheerful, she gets easily annoyed, temperamental, friendly

 **A friend of mine** Name: Sunwing Clan: Windclan Eyes- Brown Fur: golden main build: swift, lean, kinda slim Personality: Loyal and doubts everything, but knows to stick to what is right What happens: Sunwing falls in love with a cat from another clan and has his kits

 **Raven that flies at night**  
Sweetlily- grey marbled she cat with blind blue eyes  
Clan- thunder  
Main build- small yet muscular  
Personality- loyal quiet and trustworthy  
What happens in the Story- sweetlily was born blind and becomes a warrior www iter the help of starclan.

 **Pebbleshine**  
name: Willowfur  
clan: Thunderclan  
eye color: blue  
fur: brown tabby with white under-belly  
main build: swift, windclan-like body but has thunderclan blood  
personality: clever, cheerfull, adventurous  
what should happen in the story: goes on a long journey

 **Silver that gleams**  
Name Silverfrost  
Clans Thunderclan Riverclan  
Dark blue  
Shiny silver fur with white paws and underbelly  
Skinny fast  
Smart yet likes to brag good swimmer  
Silverfrost is half-clan and every moon she switches to Thunderclan and Riverclan and both clans don't like that so Silverfrost has to figure out where she belongs

 **In the next chapter I will pick the main characters. If you have any complaints, please contact me. Thank you!**


	3. Chose the Mains!

**OKay, folks- Now is the moment that you (probably) have al been waiting for!...**

 **THE CHOOSING OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS!**

 **So here they are...**

 **(Drumroll)**

 **1 First one is: Mistymoon and Silverwing's entry!1**

 **2 Next is... ('Nother drumroll)**

 **SleepyGhosty's entry!**

 **3 The Third one is... (Yet another drumroll)**

 **Pebbleshine's entry! :D**

 **4 (STarting to get bored) Next is-**

 **(-_- Drumroll)**

 **(Stifles sigh) Silver that gleam's entry.**

 **5 Yay the end- LAST MAIN CHAR IS**

Eaglegaze's entry!

 **If you have any questions or complaints please PM (personal message) me!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Current Clanny thangs: (btw none basically means it's open, so U can enter a character 4 that position)**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader: None (Yet)**

 **Deputy: None (Yet)**

 **Med Cat: None (Yet)**

 **Warriors**

 **Mapleleaf, a swift reddish orange tom with yellow eyes**

 **Every other position for warriors is open. (IS it is or are? I'm guessing are)**

 **Every other position for queens are open.**

 **Every other position for apprentices are open**

 **EVERY OTHER POSITION IS BASICALY OPEN IN THC**

 **Shadowclan:**

 **Leader: None**

 **Deputy: None**

 **Okay I'm stopping here because I gtg srry.**


	4. Chose the story!

**I wanted to make a shoutout to Pebbleshine, because I noticed that she's been sticking with me for a while. Thanks for believing!**

 **In this chap I wil (randomly) choose the three entries out of the first ten that will help make the story...**

 **The first user whose entry will be used is:**

 **NightmareTheFoxWitch**

 **The Second is: Pebbleshine**

 **Third: Raven That Fl** **ies at Night**

 **If you need reminders, the clans are... I think on chap 3... Oh, wait, I stopped that short. Thanks for reading, PM if u have questions or complaints! Also, I still need entries for the rest of the CLan. Deadline for entries is on Saturday (July 11) at 10:00**


	5. Goodbye :,(

Okay guys, so, due to Fanfiction restrictions, I have made an important decision.

I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING- CONTINUEING- CONTINYUING- WHATEVER WRITING ON

INSTEAD I WILL TRANSPORT ALL SCRIPT

ONTO

WATTPAW

SORRY AND GOODBYE... Forever. :,,,(


End file.
